1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductive sensor for current measurement, particularly of the type comprising several Rogowski coils connected electrically together in series disposed in a polygonal contour so as to surround the conductor on which it is desired to effect the current reading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The FR Pat. No. 2 507 811 describes such an inductive current sensor having several Rogowski coils disposed in a square or a rectangle in a case, the bobbins of the coils being either independent or joined together by folding a single plastic material molded piece, and possibly surrounded by a protective shield not closed on itself. The sensor picks up a voltage induced in the coils, this voltage being a function linearly proportional to the derivative of the current which flows through it.
The invention starts from the discovery that such an inductive current sensor may be perfected in so far as its industrialization is concerned, particularly its mounting and connections. Its aim is more particularly to simplify the construction of an inductive current sensor, more particularly by facilitating the connection of the coils together and with an electronic processing circuit, this latter being possibly integrated with said sensor.
A further aim is to facilitate the assembly of the inductive sensor by the formation of a sensor subassembly comprising the coils and their supporting and connection means.